opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/The Lost Chapter
The wind can be seen blowing, almost knocking off the hood from a young man's head *He is standing on top of a hill, looking at a town in the distance ????: Finally, I didn't have anything to eat for 2 days now. *The man enters a bar, takes his hood off, then he walks to the barman ????: Hey, boss, do you serve food as well here? Barman: Take a look around you. Is there anyone with a plate on his table? ????: You must have some food to spare, I'm starving! Barman: I don't have time for beggars, I'm running a business here! Get out! ????: Hey, who's a beggar?! I was gonna pay you, you asshole! *The young man looks a bit surprised as a man in his thirties sits right next to him and places a few bills on the counter *The man is wearing a samurai outfit, having 2 swords on his left hip and long hair, tied in a ponytail ????: Give this young man something to eat, will ya?! Barman: Tch, fine! Just because it's you asking it! Mouten:*smiles*Hey, my name is Mouten, what's yours? Marimo: My name is Kenshin, but you may call me Marimo. Mouten:*laughs*You're not from around these parts, are ya? The fact that you didn't know how stingy this bar's owner is tells me that. Marimo:*smiles*Yeah, I'm just a traveler. Mouten: So, what are you looking for, my friend? Marimo: Nothing in particular. Mouten:*piercing look*Is that so? *Marimo's entire body twitches as he notices the look in Mouten's eyes *Mouten calmly grabs his cup of sake and drinks it Mouten:*eyes closed*Those eight swords on your back are telling me that you're not just a simple traveler. Marimo:*arrogant smiles*You have good eyes, don't you? After all, my swords are under my coat. Mouten:*laughs*No need to get so tense, my friend! I was just teasing you! I noticed your swords when you entered the bar since the wind was blowing your coat. *Mouten calmly puts down his cup, then he stands up and places his right foot on his chair Mouten:*smiles*You know...I'm a famous swordsman! One of the best in the world, I might add! Barman:*comically annoyed look*What the hell are you talking about? You almost get yourself killed every time you draw out your sword. *Mouten trips on the chair and falls, hitting his jaw on the counter Mouten:*comically pissed off*WHAT YOUR TONGUE! I'LL SLICE YA IN PIECES IF I WANT TO! *Everyone in the bar starts laughing, all of them being used to Mouten's bluffs Mouten:*comically crying*I'M SERIOUS, YOU BASTARDS! Barman: Here's your food, young man. *The barman places a plate in front of Marimo Marimo:*comically annoyed look*What's this? Only bread and cheese? Barman:*comically pissed off*I TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT SERVING FOOD! BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU'VE GOT! *Marimo quickly finishes his food, then he pays the barman and walks towards the exit Barman: Oh, hey! Mouten already paid for your food as well! Marimo:*waves with his back turned*Then give him something to drink for me! Barman: He's...had too much to drink already. *Mouten can be seen laughing like an idiot while struggling to sit on a chair *As soon as he notices Marimo walking out the door with the corner of his eye, he dashes straight after him Mouten: Wait for me, young man! Marimo: Huh? What do you want? Mouten: Let me show you the good places around this town! Marimo: Thanks, but don't worry, I don't need a guide. I'll only spend the night here, then I'll leave early in the morning. Mouten:*piercing look*If I might ask, my friend...where are you headed? Marimo:*piercing look*Nowhere in particular. *Mouten slightly grinds his teeth as he hears Marimo's answer Marimo: You know, you gave me this weird vibe ever since you made the remark about my swords. What's the deal with... *Both Marimo and Mouten open their eyes wide in surprise as a pair of white glowing eyes appears in a dark alley Marimo: Who the hell are you?! Mouten:*shadowed eyes*Tch...now you guys are following me even here, huh...? *The man hiding in the shadows walks into the light, revealing his white outfit and long iron claws Tairo: I'm the leading assassin of the Arca Kingdom. Samurai Mouten, I'm here to take your life! Mouten:*calm expression*You don't say so... *Mouten struggles to walk straight towards the assassin Mouten:*annoyed look*This was a nice quiet town. You just ruined my favorite drinking place. Tairo:*smiles*No worries, you'll have unlimited supplies of alcohol in the afterlife! *Tairo takes a deep breath, then he stops breathing completely *After 2 seconds, he disappears, leaving only trails on the pavement with his long iron claws Marimo:*slightly surprised*is bad, he's really fast! *Marimo quickly runs to Mouten while unsheathing one of his short swords Marimo:*worried look*HEY, BE CAREFUL, THIS GUY IS A PRO...! *Marimo opens his eyes wide in surprise as Tairo appears in front of Mouten and swings his iron claws upwards *Pieces of cloth can be flying from Mouten, who gets pushed back Marimo:*grinds his teeth*You bastard...! DEMON'S BEHEADING! *Marimo unsheathes his sword at an insane speed and swings it at Tairo, but his attack gets stopped midway by Mouten, who grabs his right arm Marimo:*surprised*You...? Mouten:*arrogant smile*Thanks for worrying about me, my friend, but there's no need. Even drunk, I wouldn't get killed by the likes of him. *Marimo feels a shiver go down his spine as Mouten steps in front of him Marimo:*shocked*experienced hundreds of battles...I can trail the movements of even the fastest of fighters...yet...I couldn't see Mouten move. did he...how did he dodge that attack? *Mouten calmly grabs the scabbard of his katana with his left hand and lifts it up, then he grabs the handler of the katana with his right hand Mouten:*arrogant look*Alright, shall we finish this and go have another drink? *Tairo strikes his iron claws against each other as Mouten slowly pushes the sword out of its scabbard with his left thumb Marimo:*focused look*your eyes wide open, don't even think of blinking! Witness it...witness Mouten's sp... *Marimo slowly opens his eyes and mouth wide in shock as blood gushes from Tairo's body as he receives a large and deep cut on his chest Marimo:*shocked*...eed? *Mouten smiles proudly as Tairo falls on the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath his lifeless body Marimo:*shocked*couldn't see it...! When did he unsheathe his sword? When did he strike Tairo? When did he sheathe his sword back? did he even move towards Tairo? When did he return to his position? Mouten:*smiles*Shall I guide you to the closest hotel, my friend? *Mouten looks a bit surprised as Marimo unsheathes 2 more of his swords Marimo:*piercing look*You better tell me who you are, or I might be the next one that comes after your life. Mouten:*disappointed look*Even after witnessing my skill, you're still saying something like that? Marimo: Of cou-... Mouten:*shadowed eyes*Of course you do, you're one of the most famous swordsmen in the world after all, Sasagawa Kenshin. Marimo:*arrogant smile*This makes it easier. Mouten:*scratches the back of his head*I suppose there's point in hiding it now, is there? The reason why I wanted to know why you've come here is because... ...I want to make you avoid going north, no matter what. My lord is about to launch an attack on the Arca Kingdom. Marimo: The kingdom where that assassin came from? That explains why he was sent after you. Mouten:*arms crossed*Right! Now that you know the truth, can you stay out of it please? Marimo:*arrogant smile*What if I say no? Mouten:*calm expression*I really don't wanna cross swords with you, my friend. Marimo:*piercing look*How interesting. And why exactly would you assume that I would fight for the Arca Kingdom? Mouten:*laughs*Oh, you're a sharp one! Sorry for underestimating you and expecting you to be only brawn and no brains. You see...it's because I know a bit about your actions, so I can tell that...you'd definitely want to take my lord's life. ---- *A man wearing white armor can be seen with a sword at his throat, shaking and crying *In front of him are standing 2 people, one is wearing black armor, while the other is over 2 meters tall and wears ragged clothes Kaiyang:*smirks*Isn't the king of the Arca Kingdom an amusing man, Mouken? Mouken:*stern look and voice*Yes, Kaiyang, my lord. King: DON'T TAKE A STEP FURTHER! IF YOU DO, I'LL TAKE MY LIFE! *Kaiyang starts walking towards the king while chuckling King:*in tears*I WARNED YOU! *Kaiyang slowly moves his right hand up, then he points his thumb at his own neck and moves it across his throat Kaiyang:*dark smirk*Off with your head then. King: DAMN YOU! YOU CURSED CONQUEROR! BUT WORRY NOT, MY SON IS ALIVE AND HE WILL DEFINITELY DEFEAT YOUR ARMY OF SAVAGES! YOUR DEATH IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER, KAIYANG, YOU TYRANT! *As Kaiyang gets around 2 meters away from him, the king slices his own throat Kaiyang:*crossed arms*What an idiot, he could've used that opportunity to attack me instead of taking his own life. Mouken: He has witnessed my strength, my lord, so he knew that before he would take a single step foward, I would've taken his head myself. Kaiyang:*smirks*Say, Mouken, between you and your brother Mouten, who's stronger? Mouken:*slightly surprised*That question came out of nowhere, my lord. Kaiyang: Answer me. Mouken:*smiles*I'm twice as strong as my younger brother, but I thought you knew that already, my lord. Kaiyang:*smirks*Good. Tenchi, take your men and take over the last remaining city! *The commander of Kaiyang's army takes a step forward, revealing his armor, which has a weird design, blood flowing down being painted on it Tenchi: As you wish, my lord. May I spare the prince? Kaiyang: Do whatever you wish, I don't care. Let there be a bloodbath! Tenchi:*smiles*Just the words that I've wanted to hear, my lord. Category:Blog posts